Rare Wynq /DoF
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''!!! ''' '''Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description The Rare Wynq is a new exclusive monster released in the 1.16.8 update with the Crocsticks . The Rare Wynq looks quite similar to its common cousin. However, its fur and hair is green rather than blue, and it has 4 purple feet with one toe each. It has no visible ears. The most distinguishing parts are his hair, which has been combed back in a formal fashion. As an adult, the Wynq is large,a cleaner distinguishing hair, and covered in green fur. The adult Wynq also has a large mustache.it's large mustache resemble a magnificent handlebar mustache. Song https://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/File:Baby_Wynq.ogg The Rare Wynq just like it's common counterpart sings " rumpdidi dum didi dumdum, bumbumdidi dum didi dum dididididi doodoo." It sings in a similar tune to Maw. In the official Continent song on youtube, It sings "thrumpidy rumpdidi dumdum, bumbumdidi dum didi dum didididi doodoo." On Cave Island, it sings "Bududun, budun, budun, badududum. budun...". Breedinghttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Wynq?action=edit&section=3 The Wynq can be bred with a combination of elements Fire, Water and Cold. When bred successfully, the Breeding Structure timer should display a waiting time of 12 hours. The possible combinations are: *Boskus + Toe Jammer *Phangler + Mammott *Maw + Kayna *Sneyser + Wynq *Toe Jammer + Wynq It can also be bred using a combination of a regular Wynq and any other monster. When a Rare Wynq is available, breeding it with a regular Wt is recommended. Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Wynq. It is assumed that the Rare Wynq's chances of breeding are less than the common Wynq's. It is unknown if any factors might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare parents. Feeding Monstershttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Feeding_DoF?action=edit&section=T-1 This Rare will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. Rewardshttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Feeding_DoF?action=edit&section=T-2 When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. Teleportationhttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Wynq?action=edit&section=4 Rare Wynq can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to level 20 for a reward of TBA �� and costs TBA ��. Teleport time for Wynq is TBA hours. Name Originhttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Wynq?action=edit&section=5 Wynq is a play on the word "wink". Notes *Rare Wynq was added in the 1.16.8 update, along with Crocsticks and many others. *These eaight given names shared wth the common Wynq from the community contest are Clopsie, Shrimpi, Eayan, Skeye, Thynq, Jumby, Ojo, and Toothiefruttie. The results are here. *One of he nicknames that only appered on Rare Wynq is Karon *Three of this wiki's users have participated in three of the ten successful names. Skeye was nominated by wiki administrator Qwertyxp2000 the second, Toothiefruttie was nominated by user Punctdan, and Eayan was nominated by discussion moderator Abedshark10. *Toothiefruttie is a reference to Tutti Frutti, which indicates that a dessert was made by mixing many fruits. Most child's toothpastes are also Tutti Frutti flavored. *Karon may be a reference to the character "Karen" from Spongebob Squarepants. *Eayan means "eye" in Arabic. *Ojo means "eye" in Spanish. *The "''romor has it that Rarity the tapricorn call green an awful hair color"''is a refernce to a seen in My Little Pony when Trixie the magical unicorn uses her magic to turn Rarity's hair into a mottled slime-green mess with a stick and two rats' tails poking out of it. Rarity the beautiful unicorn runs off in humiliation, crying, “Such an awful, awful color!” A green-haired variation of Golden Harvest the pony frowns and says, “Well I never!” Category:Fire Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Dawn of Fire Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire Category:Fire element Category:Cold Category:Water